The present invention relates generally to a thermostatically controlled mixing, batching and distribution plant for plural component polymer grouts. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved mixing device for multiple component polymers having granular filler added therein, wherein the device mixes, batches, combines and distributes sufficient amounts of the polymer grout for large placement requirements.
The current improvement to plural component polymer mixing and delivery devices provides novel components of the device to effectively and efficiently mix in large amounts of the individual components of the polymer with the granular filler batch and combine those mixtures into a pre-solidified polymer. These polymers can be inorganic as well as organic. Additionally, the improved device allows for the properly controlled reaction of the components into an applicable polymer prior to complete solidification. Additionally delivering the grout through a recirculating temperature controlled delivery device (water shrouded umbilical) for blending and final placement.
Generally, polymers are long chain molecules formed by numerous interlocking smaller molecules that exist in natural and synthesized states. Epoxy and polyurethane are two forms of synthesized polymers. An epoxy is basically a two component adhesive system composed of a resin and a hardener. The resin and hardener create a chemical reaction and exothermic reaction when mixed together, wherein the chemical reaction produces a binding between the two components and any other material in contact with these two components. Polyurethane is a type of polymer that has two forms of molecular structure and can be crosslinked to form a thermal setting plastic or can remain linear and can remain thermal plastic. The exothermic reaction produced from the reactive components is mass dependant and requires control to assure proper cross linking.
It is known in the art that both epoxies, polyurethanes, polymers, and other multiple component reactive mixtures can be combined with an additive to create and repair support structures. It is also known that several conventional machines have been designed to mix the individual components of the polymer, especially epoxy, with various types of granular filler, or grout. These conventional machines have several drawbacks due to their design and the nature of the polymer grout mixtures.
For example, due to the weight differences between the filler and the components of the polymer, the filler has a tendency to settle to the bottom of any container holding one of the component and the filler prior to the solidification process resulting from the combination of the two components. Additionally, traditionally the exit out of the container that has the component filler mixture in it is located in the bottom of the container. As such, any settling of the filler has a tendency to clog that exit.
Also, traditionally two individual pumps have been used to transfer the individual components to a mixing location. If these pumps are not interconnected and synchronized, inconsistent volumes of the components can be sent to the mixing location. This can result in unwanted mix ratios of the grout mixture that can affect the integrity of the resulting solidified grout.
The conventional mixers also lack the ability to control the temperature and ultimately the viscosity of the individual components. This can lead to inconsistent amounts of the components reaching the blending location, additional clogging within the mixing machines, and other fluid transportation issues. Once again, this can result in unwanted combinations of the polymer mixture that can affect the integrity of the resulting solidified polymer matrix. The inability for conventional equipment to control the exothermic temperature during placement is compromised by its mass dependency and affects the final properties of the grout.
Also, conventional grout plants lack the capacity to quickly and easily replace the various parts of these machines, including the pumping apparatus, which come in contact with the individual components of the polymer. As such any clogging or maintenance issues within those parts become a labor and time intensive task that can reduce the efficiency and effectiveness of those conventional mixing machines usability. Further the relatively small batches and delivery rates limit their large scale placement ability.
What is needed, and is currently lacking in the art, is a plural component polymer grout plant able to properly facilitate the mixing, batching, and combining of a multiple component polymer in large quantities, including the ability to introduce a filler material and wherein the grout plant regulates the temperature/viscosity of the components, reduces clogs within the device, allows for ease of maintenance of the device, and starts the solidification and exothermic process between the multiple components in a controlled environment for enhancement and consistency of final properties prior to placement of the polymer material where desired.